Yellow Moon
by Vinnino Fernand
Summary: Aku tak akan meninggalkanmu meski apa pun yang terjadi. Aku akan menjadi pelindungmu, kapan pun dan dimana pun. Songfic.


**Yellow Moon**

Disclaimer: Hiro Mashima

Song by: Akeboshi Yoshio

* * *

_**Kinou wa call sign,  
Zenbu, keitai de  
Norenai fuzz guitar  
Hen na kouen de**__**  
All day yesterday**_

_My cellphone's call signal kept going off  
An out-of-tune fuzz guitar  
In a strange park_

Setiap hari, aku selalu mendengar suara, suara yang terdengar samar dari tempat yang belumku ketahui.

_**Muchuu de motor bike,  
Kaze wo oikoshite  
Mikazuki wa hisuterii,  
Boku no ue de  
Chikyuu wa goorurain,  
Inu mo raion mo  
Kasei ni moving on.  
Nanka mendou de**_

_On my motorbike, oblivious  
Overtaking the wind  
The crescent moon is history  
Above me  
The earth is my goal line  
The dogs and the lions  
Are all moving on to Venus  
It's kind of annoying_

Aku berjalan mengikuti angin, berusaha mencari arah suara yang terasa mengganggu itu. Aku menatap bulan sabit di atas yang seakan bercerita tentang aku, tentang buruknya aku. Ya, masa di mana aku tidak bisa menentukan jalan hidupku sendiri. Masa di mana aku masih dikendalikan oleh Zeref, menjadi orang yang sangat kejam dan jahat. Aku berusaha menghilangkan semua itu dari ingatanku.

Aku menatap ke arah asal suara itu. Kutemukan sekelompok hewan-yang sepertinya anjing dan singa. Ternyata suara itu berasal dari mereka. Tapi yang membuatku takjub, mataku menangkap sesosok yang amat kukenal. Orang yang telah membangkitkan cahayaku kembali, ya, dia lah Erza Scarlet. Gadis berambut merah yang tak pernah kulupakan-meski aku pernah amnesia dulu itu berdiri menghadap ke laut lepas.

_**Yellow moon. Ima mo, mittsu,  
Kazoete, me wo akete  
Shadow moon  
Mada yume wo miteru**_

_A yellow moon. Keep on counting  
To three, and open your eyes  
Shadow moon  
Still dreaming_

Indahnya cahaya bulan menerpa wajahnya, membuatnya terlihat bertambah cantik. Aku berjalan ke arah punggungnya, berdiri di belakangnya. Kelihatannya ia belum menyadari kedatanganku. Mungkin karena desiran ombak yang keras membuatnya tidak mendengar langkah kakiku.

Kudekap kedua matanya sehingga ia sedikit kaget. Tapi dengan cepat ia sadar bahwa itu aku. Dalam hitungan ke-tiga, aku membuka tanganku dari matanya, menurunkannya kemudian kulingkarkan di pinggangnya. Ini semua masih seperti mimpi bagiku, mungkin juga baginya.

_**Me wo mite, me wo mite,  
Se wo mukeainagara  
Me wo mite, tell me yes or no?**_

_Look in my eyes, look in my eyes  
As we stand with our backs to each other  
Look in my eyes and tell me, yes or no?_

Ia masih menghadap ke laut, berdiri membelakangiku. Aku memutar tubuhnya agar menghadapku, lalu memberikan isyarat agar mata brow-nya menatap mataku. Onyx dan brow pun akhirnya bertemu.

Ingin rasanya aku tahu jawaban perasaanku padamu, apakah kau juga merasakan perasaan yang sama? Katakan padaku, iya atau tidak?

_**Every day every night  
Omoi tsuku kotoba de  
Every day every night  
Kimi he no omoi wo tsutae you  
Every day**_

_Every day every night  
I want to tell you right now, with words of love  
Every day every night  
About my love for you  
Every day_

Kau tahu, setiap hari dan setiap malam aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu, sesuatu dengan kata-kata cinta. Tapi tentu kau tahu bagaimana aku ini kan? Aku Gerard yang benar-benar payah dalam urusan atau apa pun yang bersangkutan dengan yang namanya cinta.

_**Yellow Moon. ima mo, mittsu,  
Kazoete, me wo akete  
Shadow Moon  
Nada yume wo miteru**_

_A yellow moon. Keep on counting  
To three, and open your eyes  
Shadow moon  
Still dreaming_

_**Me wo mite, me wo mite,  
Se wo muke ai nagara  
Me wo mite, itsu aeru?**_

_Look in my eyes, look in my eyes  
As we stand with our backs to each other  
Look in my eyes, when will I see you again?_

Tetaplah tatap mataku. Temukan cinta di dalamnya. Mengertilah perasaanku dan jangan pergi sebelum kau menemukan perasaan itu, karena aku tak tahu di mana aku akan melihatmu lagi.

_**Every day every night  
Omoi tsuku kotoba de  
Kimi he no omoi wo ima sugu tsutaetai  
Every day every night  
Arifureta aizu de  
Chirakatta mama no kimochi wo, ima sugu**_

_Every day every night  
I want to tell you right now, with words of love  
About my love for you  
Every day every night  
With an ordinary signal  
I want to tell you about this feeling that's out of control_

Ku rasa inilah waktu yang tepat untuk mengatakannya. Perasaan ini benar-benar sudah di luar kendali. Kau juga pasti sudah tahu perasaanku, bukan?

"_Aishiteru_, Erza..."

Akhirnya kata itu meluncur dengan indah dari bibirku. Kau pun tersenyum seraya memeluk erat tubuhku. Aku pun membalas pelukanmu dan berjanji untuk tak akan meninggalkanmu walau apa pun yang terjadi.

_**Mahou no koodochienji,  
Nemure nai machi  
Higawari na jazz guitar  
Sotto mainaa de**_

_A magic code change  
In this sleepless town  
A jazz guitar playing a soft minor  
That changes every day

* * *

_

**FIN**

Tuh kan, cerita sama lagu ga nyambung.

Jujur, ini fic pertama saia di fandom Fairy Tail sekaligus songfic pertama saia. Jadi maklum kalau masih banyak kekurangan.

Mohon kritik dan saran di _review_ yah... _Please_...


End file.
